


The Sign

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lovesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy just needs a sign....
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	The Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahShalomDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/gifts).



> This is a gift to my dear friend Breanna. She even did the beta on her own gift. So thank you for that and happy birthday again 💕

The Sign

All she needed was a sign. She needed that so that she would not lose all hope and so that she could continue to believe in her feelings. Those feelings were deeply rooted within the depths of her heart and all she wanted was to get closer to the woman of her dreams. She had worked so closely with her for the past 2 years but for some reason that just was not enough, she needed something more; something different. 

Their work relationship had become amazing. Everything went hand in hand. Andy knew what Miranda needed before she even said anything, which pleased Miranda immensely. She even gave the woman a raise so she would stay another year. She claimed that she didn't want to miss her efficiency. 

Andy had other reasons on her mind though as she was left wondering if the reason why Miranda had insisted on extending her contract and giving her a raise was because she wanted her around for more personal reasons. The hope that she didn't want the young woman to leave and therefore gave her a raise to make her stay was huge. However, she didn't get that one sign yet that would help her keep hold of the hope that she wasn't alone with her feelings.

All she ever wanted was to fall in love and for it to be with someone that fell deeply and madly in love with her as well. 

"Daydreaming about our boss again, are we?" Nigel questioned as he all of a sudden stood before Andy's desk at the outer office. 

"Shhhhhhh, shush you. What if she hears you?!" Andy replied in a panic, waving a little with her arms to signal he should tone it down. 

"Oh, relax! She's on the phone right now anyway. Is she done reviewing my layouts?" Nigel asked. 

"I don't know, she was going over the lingerie photo shoot when I last went in about an hour ago." Andy replied as she went back to work and checked the time. 

"Oh lord! I am sure she'll be going home soon." Andy gasped, shocked that it was already 6pm.

"Oh good, she just hung up I'll go talk to her real quick, by the way the book won't be long today we are halfway through." Nigel informed her as he made his way into the inner office.

"Yayy, then I get home before midnight for once." She replied sarcastically. 

Nigel just chuckled and went into the dragon’s lair. Andy heard them speak quietly about the layouts before he left. 

"Andrea?" Miranda called out calmly only for her to hear. Andy got up and already took the editors purse and coat with her. She shot Roy a message and went into Miranda's office.

"You want to leave? I let Roy know and he'll be up front once you come down." Andrea politely asked and informed her.

Miranda only smiled and nodded. 

Andy held her coat for Miranda to slip in. 

Miranda got up and made sure her laptop was off and took the last sip of her Pellegrino before she smoothed out her skirt and walked over to Andy. She looked at her and smirked slightly while she slid her arm in her sleeve slowly turning for the other one. 

Andrea stood behind the woman and fixed her collar gently, brushing the nape of her neck slightly with her hands... and there it was. 

She heard Miranda hiss ever so quietly. It wasn't very loud but Andy definitely heard it. She stopped in her tracks and lingered her hands a bit longer on Miranda's shoulder than really necessary. Gradually a smile spread across Andrea’s face, unseen by the other woman, "That's the sign." She whispered to herself with a feeling of relief in her chest. 

"What was that?" Miranda asked her quietly.

"Uhm…” Andrea’s eyes went wide, “Nothing, Miranda, there you go all set." She said before taking her hands off the editor quickly. 

"Thank you, Ahhn-drey-uhhh." She said in a highly seductive tone of voice. 

Andy beamed. A thank you and a sign. So, she did have an effect on her. She found herself still wanting more though and so she decided to test her theory a little more. Andy wanted to hand Miranda her purse when it fell down. Andy bent down ever so slowly and saw in the reflection of Miranda's glass door that the older woman was checking out her ass. Big time. She even licked her lip.  _ Holy shit!  _ Andy thought. 

"I'm so very sorry Miranda." She said softly as she turned to hand her the purse that she had dropped. She soon hurried back to her desk and tried to hide her blush. 

When Miranda passed her desk the woman glanced at her with a smirk as she left. 

How was she able to sleep now? Or to work with the impossible woman now knowing what she knew now? She wanted to brush it off in her head. Maybe she read too much into it? But it wasn't possible because the hopeful feeling in her heart had flared up and she couldn't help but believe the editor felt a similar attraction. She felt like she was on cloud 9 with her happy ending looking much more likely than she had thought it would be.

Andrea finished her day and prepared the schedule for the upcoming week. She was glad the weekend was ahead; she most definitely needed that to cool off just so that she would not pounce on the woman right away. The idea was just too tempting considering the details of her dreams that centered around her beautiful boss.

She made her way over to the townhouse, packed with dry cleaning and the book. She felt relaxed and was happy that she would get home at a reasonable hour that day.

When she arrived at the townhouse she made her way inside and hung up the dry cleaning in the closet before she put down the book on the specific table in the entrance hall. The house seemed very quiet and everything was dark. Due to the fact that Andy knew her way around the town house, especially the ground floor, she didn't even bother to turn on any lights. 

"Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me Miranda!” Andrea exclaimed before her eyes went wide as she realised what she had said, “Oh God, sorry for the language. I apologize, Miranda. Oh dear lord..." She said, becoming distracted when she noticed how the light filtering through the windows was highlighting Miranda’s eyes. It seemed to make them sparkle. 

"You needed a sign?" Miranda asked, walking towards her assistant slowly. 

"Huh? I uh... mean... whatever do you mean?" Andy questioned in slight confusion. Walking backwards, a little unsure of how the situation was going. Suddenly, she hit the door of Miranda's closet but Miranda kept on walking. She closed the distance between them and stepped into her personal space. 

"I will give you your sign Andrea." Miranda whispered into her ear in a tone of voice that was so sexy that the younger woman could only shudder when she took another breath. She felt Miranda's hands taking hers and lacing their fingers together. 

Andy was holding on to her like a lifeline. "Please, don't play with me, Miranda.” She said softly, revealing her heart to the other woman in her plea, “I couldn't bear it." Andy whispered as her eyes shone with tears. 

"I would never play with you.” Miranda replied with confidence before she added softly, “You are too dear to me, to ever hurt you my Andrea. I want you to know that. I'm as scared as you are right now. But I can't hold back any longer my darling. Please let me kiss you." As she finished what she was saying to her assistant, she had begun to nuzzle her neck a little. 

Andy put her hands on Miranda's waist and pulled her closer, firmly but gently. 

"Kiss me please." Andrea pleaded, pulling her body tightly against her own as she finally felt soft lips on her own. 

They both moaned into their first kiss and Miranda pulled back taking a deep, shuddering breath before going in again deepening the kiss further. 

When air was finally necessary Miranda pulled back again and rested her forehead against Andy's. 

"By the way, my darling. You are fired.” Miranda said with a smirk before adding, “Now let me take you to bed." 

The End 

  
  



End file.
